


teeth only for you

by gothyringwald



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Blood Drinking, Clothed Sex, Coming Out, Confessions, Dry Humping, First Kiss, First Time, Friends to Lovers, Frottage, M/M, Misunderstandings, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-09-12 00:30:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16862848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gothyringwald/pseuds/gothyringwald
Summary: Steve has a secret. Billy thinks he knows what it is, but he couldn't be more wrong.AKA the one where Steve is a vampire.





	teeth only for you

**Author's Note:**

> This is another one I've been sitting on for a while now (I was going to post it for Halloween) and then I started to worry that maybe it was redundant but...I'm posting it anyway.
> 
> Happy very belated Halloween? Haha

Billy hears murmuring from Steve's room as he walks along the hall, boots sinking into the short pile of the beige carpet. He wonders if someone is with Steve, if he should maybe turn around and come back later. He'd rather see Steve alone. But as he gets closer he realises there's only one voice—Steve is talking to himself. 

'There's something I want to tell you,' Steve is saying, a nervous edge to his voice. 'No, no, no. There's something I _need_ to tell you.'

Billy smirks. He pushes Steve's door open. Steve is standing by the window, one hand fisted in his hair, facing away from Billy. The blinds are shut against the early evening sun but warm light from his bedside lamp slips over him, highlighting the curve of his shoulders as they move under his t-shirt, washes his skin in muted gold. 

'This is stupid,' Steve says, shoulders slumping, 'he's never going to believe me.' 

Billy wonders who Steve is pretending to talk to, what he has to be nervous about. What secret he might have to tell. 'Talking to yourself is the first sign of madness,' he says, leaning against the door frame.

Steve startles, whirls around. 'Shit,' he says, 'I didn't know you were there.'

'Your mom let me in on her way out.'

'Oh.' Steve swallows. 'How long have you been standing there?'

Billy shrugs. 'Long enough.'

A flush of pink rises to Steve's cheeks. It makes Billy realise Steve has looked kinda pale, lately. 

'Well, I'm glad you're here,' Steve says.

Billy ignores the swoop of his stomach and winks. 'Aww, I knew you missed me when I'm not around.'

Steve doesn't respond to that, only says, 'I, uh, I wanted to talk to you.'

Billy quirks a brow. 'That's what we're doing.' 

'Can you just be serious for one minute? Please?' 

The intensity of Steve's words startle Billy. He blinks. 'Uh, yeah.'

'OK. Um. Sit down.'

'Jesus, what's going on, Harrington?' Billy pushes off the door frame, takes a step forward. 'You dying or something?'

A rueful laugh twists its way out of Steve. 'Not exactly.'

Billy's heart skips an awful beat. 'What?'

'Sorry.' Steve shakes his head. 'I'm not. Dying. I'm…fine.'

Something in Steve's tone of voice reminds Billy of when his mom sat him down, told him she and his dad were getting a divorce. An impending sense that his world is about to be shaken. 'You sure?'

'I'm sure,' Steve says. He waves a hand at Billy. 'Just…sit.'

Billy moves further into the room, spins Steve's desk chair around and sits on it, back to front. Rests his arms on the back, lets his hands fold over each other at the wrist.

Steve paces. 'There's something I need to tell you.' Steve pauses and looks at Billy, then away again. 'About me.'

'OK,' Billy says. When Steve remains silent, he prompts, 'Go for it.'

Steve presses his lips together. 'I have a secret. About who I am. What I am.' He runs a hand over his face. 'Fuck, you're gonna hate me.'

There's something about Steve's words that makes Billy think of that speech he's rehearsed in his own head a million times, never been brave enough to say out loud. But if Steve has the guts to say it, he can too. 'Hey, uh,' he says, heart thudding. 'That's cool, man. Me too.'

Steve turns his wide eyes on Billy and there's a moment when Billy thinks that maybe this is it. Finally. Steve _knows_. And maybe he might— 

But then Steve says, 'You're a vampire?'

'What?'

'What?'

'You're a vampire?' Billy asks, standing. The chair spins, thuds against the desk.

'Look, I know it sounds crazy, but I can prove it,' Steve says. He picks up a small hand mirror from the desk, and stands in front of Billy. Angles the mirror so that Billy should be able to see both himself and Steve, but Billy's reflection stands alone, blinking back at him. 

'Neat trick,' Billy says, because he's still stuck on _Steve Harrington is a vampire_. Still reeling from his mistake.

'It's not a trick,' Steve says, desperation edging into his voice. He sets the mirror down. 'I can...I can do...something else.' 

Billy grabs Steve's arm and says, 'Dude, shut up, I believe you,' before Steve brings out the holy water or crosses or tries self immolation via sunlight just to get Billy to believe him.

'Oh,' Steve says. 'Uh. Good?' He clears his throat. 'Good.'

It makes sense, Billy thinks. It's weird as fuck but it makes sense. Steve has been withdrawn, acting sketchy, paler than usual. Avoiding sunlight. Avoiding Billy.

Billy bites his thumbnail. 'So, how did it happen?'

'You remember Kimberly's party a couple of weeks ago? I hooked up with this chick and...she bit me.' He sucks in a rattling breath, rubs his hand over his neck. 'I think she did something else but it gets hazy after that. And then I started feeling...weird.'

Billy remembers the party. He'd run into Steve, staggering out of the house, as Billy was on his way in. He was bleeding and Billy had stopped him, asked Steve if he needed help, but Steve just waved him off and Billy had reluctantly gone inside. Got shit-faced. Tried not to think about Steve Harrington for one night.

'Wow,' Billy says. 'Shit.'

'Yeah,' Steve says. There's silence, for a few moments, filled only with their breaths and the electric hum of Steve's alarm clock. Then Steve's brows furrow and he looks at Billy. 'Hey, um. What did you think I was going to say?' he asks.

'Huh?'

'You said “Me too”, so you must have thought I was going to say something else.'

'It was nothing.' Billy's stomach twists.

'I just told you I'm a vampire.'

The halted confession is still rattling around Billy's throat, crawling up into his mouth, and Billy feels it tripping from his tongue before he can stop it. 'I thought you were going to say you're into guys.'

'Oh,' Steve says, eyes wide. He swallows. 'No.'

'Yeah, I get that, now,' Billy says, turning away so Steve won't see the flush on his face.

'No, I mean. That's not what I wanted to tell you. But I am?'

Billy turns back. 'You are?'

'Into guys. And I was freaking out about that—like, a lot—and then, you know…' He trails off, waves a hand in front of himself. 'Vampire. So, being, I don't know, bisexual or whatever, kinda pales in comparison.'

'Yeah,' Billy says, lips quirking. So, Steve Harrington is bisexual. He can't believe Steve even knows the word. 'I guess so.'

Steve chews on his lip. 'So you like guys?'

'Yeah.'

'Cool.'

'And you're a bisexual vampire.'

'Yeah.'

'Heh. Rad.'

Steve's face falls. He hugs his arms around himself. 'It's not rad. I'm worried that I'll…'

'That you'll what?'

There's a beat of strained silence and then Steve says, 'That I'll hurt someone.'

'Right.' Billy looks Steve up and down. He knows Steve is no wuss, but he also knows Steve wouldn't hurt anyone on purpose. Not these days. Not like Billy. He shifts his weight. 'Like drinking their blood and stuff?'

'Yes, drinking their blood and stuff.' Steve rolls his eyes but then he turns serious. 'I'm so...hungry.'

And that's when Billy sees the sharp white gleam of fangs between Steve's parted lips. They hadn't been visible before. A grin winds its way onto Billy's mouth. 'Are you thinking about biting me, right now?'

'What? No!'

'You so are. You want my blood, dude. Don't deny it.' Billy takes a step closer. Steve steps back.

'I'm not denying it. I mean, I don't…' Steve sighs. 'You don't have to worry. I won't bite you.'

'Maybe I wouldn't mind.' Billy's pulse quickens.

'I-I'm sorry. I thought you said you wouldn't mind?'

Billy shrugs. 'Well if it'll spare the innocent townsfolk of Hawkins from your bloodlust.'

'Right. Um.'

'Do you want to?'

Steve clenches and unclenches his hands at his sides. 'I don't know how this works. It could turn you. Or—or worse.' 

'I'll risk it,' Billy says, reckless as ever, and pulls his shirt aside, exposing his neck.

Steve makes a small choked noise and steps forward. 'Are you sure?'

Billy nods. 

Steve grabs for him, hands fisted in Billy's shirt. He leans in, inhaling, and opens his mouth over Billy's neck, teeth just grazing Billy's pulse. 

'C'mon,' Billy says, 'harder.'

'I can't,' Steve whispers, but he doesn't pull away.

Billy pushes at Steve until he's sitting in his leather armchair and straddles him. 'Sure you can.'

Steve blinks up at Billy. There is the slightest tremble in his hands, in his lips. 'I could rip your throat out,' he says, mouth brushing Billy’s Adam’s apple. There’s awe in his voice but fear too. Like he’s worried he really could hurt Billy. 

'You could,' Billy says and tilts his head back. It feels animal, this gesture, this offering of his throat to Steve.

Steve opens his mouth, gently bites the column of Billy’s throat, not breaking skin. Billy swallows thickly and Steve follows the motion with his tongue.

Steve's mouth drifts closed and he presses a kiss to the hollow of Billy’s throat. 'But I won’t,' he says and finally, finally, sinks his fangs into Billy’s carotid. His hands gripping Billy's thighs, sliding up until they're wrapped tight around his back, hands splayed over his shoulder blades. Strong and grounding.

Billy tips his head back, fists a hand in Steve's hair, holding him in place. 'Fuck,' he says. It stings but it feels good in some strange way. 

The sloppy, wet sounds of Steve sucking at his neck, drinking from him, and the small, bestial noises coming from his throat shoot straight to the base of Billy's spine. He rocks his hips down, without thinking, and feels Steve buck beneath him. Encouraged, Billy rocks his hips down again and again.

But then Steve pushes him away and Billy stumbles back. Blood is trickling down his neck and his head feels light and his dick is pressing uncomfortably at his fly. 

Steve's eyes are wide, his mouth and chin shine red. 'We shouldn't do this,' he says, hands gripping the arms of the chair. He licks his lips, eyes drifting shut, like he's savouring the taste of Billy, despite his words.

'Why not?' Billy says, stepping closer to Steve again. He feels woozy but determined.

Steve stands and runs his hands through his hair. He turns to Billy, eyes dark. His gaze drifts to Billy's neck—nostrils flaring like he can smell Billy's blood from there and fuck that's kinda hot—then back to his mouth. 'I…I really don't know,' he says, and grabs for Billy, all hands. But instead of biting him again, he kisses Billy. Hard and desperate.

Billy moans into Steve's mouth, doesn't care that he tastes his own blood on Steve's tongue. He kinda likes it, he thinks, as he lets Steve push him back onto the bed. The mattress bounces under their weight and Billy's head sinks into the pillow.

He slides his hands under Steve's shirt, fingers digging in; Steve's skin is cold under his palms. Steve kisses down his jaw, licks over the wound on his neck. 

'Do it again,' Billy says and Steve does. Sinks his teeth back into Billy's neck. Pleasure-pain bolts through Billy, pooling between his hips. He thrusts up and feels Steve's erection press against his. 

'Oh,' Steve says, as he pulls away to look Billy in the eye, 'you like this too.' 

'Yeah,' Billy says, and pushes Steve back to his neck, cradling his skull, fingers threaded in his hair. He's so fucking turned on he feels it all the way to his fingertips, in the soles of his feet. Just this side of unbearable.

Steve hums around his pulse. Rolls his hips down. Shoves Billy's shirt up, hand splayed over his stomach. Billy hooks his foot around Steve's calf, pulls him closer and closer.

'You taste so good,' Steve says, mouthing over Billy's neck. He slots his thigh between Billy's, grabs at Billy's hips, urging him to ride against him. 'So fucking good,' he whispers, then sinks his teeth back in.

Billy thrusts up against the strength of Steve's thigh, hands fitted over the curve of his ass. 'Oh, fuck.' There's a zinging electricity coursing through him, filling up every inch of his body. It builds and builds and it feels like it will never end and then he comes in his jeans, vision sparkling.

It doesn't take long until Steve's hips stutter against Billy's and he's coming too, with a keening moan. He licks over Billy's neck once more then rests his forehead against Billy's. 'Wow.'

Billy hums. His arms go slack, falling from where they were wrapped around Steve's back, to rest on the bed. Steve rolls off of him, the mattress dipping as he moves.

'Still hungry?' Billy asks. His voice is rough and he feels like he's floating.

'I'm good,' Steve says, 'for now.' There's a question in his words and Billy answers it with a wicked grin. Steve grins back, teeth red. He shifts until he's lying beside Billy, shoulder to shoulder, hand wedged between their thighs.

Billy grimaces when he wriggles, trying to get into a more comfortable position, feels the wetness in his jeans. He'll deal with it later. He's too blissed out to move.

'Billy…' 

Billy turns his head to look at Steve. 'Yeah?'

'You didn't seem surprised when I told you,' Steve says, a crease in his brow that Billy wants to smooth away. 'I mean, I thought you'd take more convincing. That you'd do the whole “Vampires don't exist, you're crazy, get away from me” thing.' He dips his eyes, swallows, looks back up at Billy.

Billy wipes a drop of blood from the corner of Steve's mouth, watches Steve lick it from his thumb. 'Didn't I ever tell you, pretty boy?' he says, leaning in close. 'California's crawling with vamps.'

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for reading! And sorry for posting so much fic lately haha
> 
> So I wanted to write vampire!Steve after watching _My Best Friend is a Vampire_ because I could totally see vamp!Steve [dressing like this](http://wickedhorror.com/horror-reviews/overlooked-underrated-best-friend-vampire/). I was going to write a whole AU for it but then I was like 'I could make it a one shot that's kinda based on the 'coming out' scene' but then it turned into...whatever this is! I do know that it's completely, utterly self indulgent. :D
> 
> And even though this is inspired by _My Best Friend is a Vampire_ —a very cute movie that I highly recommend for fans of 80s teen movies and/or vampires—I wanted to end it with a quippy line a la _The Lost Boys_ (which has one of THE best final lines/closing moments ever, right?) This is the best I could do. Haha.
> 
> Also, Steve's fangs totally pop out whenever he's around Billy ;)
> 
> Feel free to come find me on tumblr @gothyringwald (I'll be there until the site crumbles completely) :) and I'm [also on pillowfort under the same name](https://www.pillowfort.io/gothyringwald)
> 
> The title is from the song of the same name by Say Hi (from one of his two vampire themed albums).
> 
> As an aside, I've started a directory for the Harringrove fandom so we don't lose each other. [Here's the google form](https://docs.google.com/forms/d/e/1FAIpQLSfKdbHIidCBYwsFtg6DYjIR_Zmh2L6fhn47xCYkO3siNN_eWQ/viewform) (everything you submit is publicly viewable so please proceed with caution - if you don't want your IRL account linked with your fandom ones don't submit them) and [here's the tumblr post you can reblog](http://gothyringwald.tumblr.com/post/180845658140/harringrove-directory) to spread the word if you think it's a good idea (I'd really appreciate it)


End file.
